


Hurricane of Awesomness a tale of two sisters

by SpekkyNinja



Category: Lego Ninjago, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Character Bashing, Deaths, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Music, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpekkyNinja/pseuds/SpekkyNinja
Summary: Two girls have been protecting Ninjago city as vigilantes when Wu hears of these girls he knows the hurricane has been found he brings them back to the monastry and makes his team of four ninjas hopefully into a team of six ninjas. What he didn't expect was the attraction felt in team and the large family dramas. Did he make the right choice to bring them in?I have moulded together my two favourite fandoms in to one. I started writing this before Nya was announced as the water ninja but I have a solution.





	1. Prolouge

The night was a cold and dreary one. The four-ninja slept in their room at the dojo and Sensei Wu was ‘sleeping’ in his room only stirring at the slight woosh past his ear which made his long majestic beard flap from the breeze made. The two figures who made the sound sneakily made their way through the Dojo walking into the fours room. The objective was simple capture two of them and bring them back to the collection point by dawn. It was silent when the bags were placed over the spikey haired ninja and the red head were taken out the room. That was until half way out the window when the blonde ninja woke but the by the time he said a word the two figures were gone with his friends. He quickly woke up his black-haired friend. “Cole, I am afraid Kai and Jay have been kidnapped.” It didn’t take long for Cole to wake. “Then what are we waiting for let’s go get them.” The two spinjitzued their way into their ninja outfits. It did not take them long to find the trail the two kidnappers had left and in time they quickly followed it. They did not notice though that a girl and sensei followed observing all actions taken.

After three hours of straight travelling the two kidnappers tied the two-struggling ninja to the lonely white wood tree. They were kind enough to uncover the faces of the kidnapped ninja, maybe a little too kind as the two-ninja kept hurling insults at their kidnappers left and right demanding them to release the two. The slightly taller kidnapper sighed and slapped the spikey haired one in the face. “Won’t you just shut up already.” She scorned, and the other grabbed her hand before she slapped their target again. “Stop it we are not allowed to hurt them.”

“I bet you two are working for Lord Garmadon!” a voice said behind them and the two kidnappers turned around and took their stance to fight the Black and white Ninja. The taller one took out her two kunai and the other took out her naginata. The fight did not take long the white ninja threw his shuriken to start the fight, he was not aiming for the two kidnappers but for the rope which tied up his friends. Alas it was blocked as the shorter girl blocked the shuriken with the bo part of her naginata. The taller one did not hesitate to attack the black ninja first she ran up to him and as he started to swing his scythe she went on to her knees and slid underneath its blade leaning back as it barely went over her face. She sprung back up instantly and held her kunai up to his neck. By the time she had done that her friend had pinned down the white ninja holding the blade part of her naginata to his throat. Before it could go any further Sensei Wu entered coming down from the nearby trees.

“Thank god you’re here Sensei.” Jay called out form his tied-up position. “Please save us from these two Lord Garmadon sent to take us!”  
“No Jay you are wrong… Girls you can stand down.” Sensei said walking to the tree untying both the captured ninja. “I told the two girls to capture two of four ninjas sleeping in the dojo. It was a test not only for them but for you too. As you can see they passed and you did not”

The taller girl took off her hood to reveal a slightly tan tall girl with a slightly muscular build. Her black coloured hair was parted down the middle though the strands on the right side of her face were longer than the strands on the left as if hiding something. At the back the shorter layers of her hair left down and the rest of it was placed in a messy bun on the top of her head. Her eyes were an ice blue, they were cold and hard; she had freckles dusting over her nose. The other girl took off her head covering she was shorter than the other girl and lean not as muscular, but she still had some muscle. Her long brown hair was parted to the left and she had a thick purple ribbon as a headband. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and some of it was braided looping around the ponytail. Her eyes were a pale green though they were still cold and shut off same as her friend. They both took their weapons away from the ninjas neck and held out their hands to help them up.

“I left you all last week because I felt a spike of energy in Ninjago city. I followed the energy spikes I felt to a small restaurant where two girls were working. I knew they knew more then they let on. So, I followed them one night. The reason that we haven’t had any calls around Ninjago city the girls go out and help before we pick up any trouble on our radar.” Sensei Wu used spinjitzu like he did the first time the four boys were introduced, and the two girls were changed. The taller one was placed in a grey. The other girl got transformed into an icy blue ninja suit. “Jamie the elemental power of water.” he said placing a gentle hand on the girl in the light blue. “and Pamela the elemental power of air.” He said placing his hand on her arm. “Girls meet your team; Cole the elemental power of earth, Zane with the power of Ice, Kai the power of fire and Jay the power of lightening.” Sensei said gesturing to the four ninja. Jamie bowed to her new team mates as a sign of respect, but Pamela just stood up not acknowledging the sign of respect. Three of the four original ninja bowed back but the red ninja didn’t bow back either. But simultaneously the light blue and the blue ninja elbowed their friends respectively causing the two to bow back to each other.  
Sensei sighed sensing that not only will he have to deal with one arrogant stubborn pupil but now he would have to deal two.


	2. Let the training begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training and a hint of back story as well as the cutest dog in the world :)

Chapter 1

When the sun started to rise over ninjago the set of ninjas were just returning to the dojo. To their surprise the two girls bags and an extra bunk was placed in the ninjas room. First thing they heard when seeing the new setup was not from the two arrogant ninjas which Sensei Wu expected but it was from the quieter purple ninja. “Pam, I want the top bunk.” she said as she climbed up the ladder and unpacked a wolf plushie that had an eyepatch. “So why does it have an eye patch?” Jay asked as he jumped up on his bunk looking at Jamie. “Oh yeah so our adoptive parents gave us each a pet just after they legally adopted me. How old were we?”  
“Six I think.” Pam replied as she sat on her bed and opened the pet crate to reveal an old cocker spaniel who sleepily trudged out the crate and jumped on the bed curling up falling asleep.  
“Yeah so I got a border Collie named Alfred and he is just taking a tinkle and well that old dog there is Eli and well until the age of six he was a playful misbehaved dog. I think Dad almost threw him out the house because he chewed up his favourite shirt. The first thing Eli did when we got him was run straight to my wolf my birth mother gave me and took out an eye.” She looked at the wolf and hugged it. She smiled looking as an old border collie curled up on the floor and went to sleep. Pam sighed and pet the cocker spaniel and made her bed laying down and looking up at the bunk above her. Zane looked over. “I sense that you are upset.” He said. Jamie looked down and sighed knowing the fight the two had with one of their fathers before they lift. “She’s just tired.” She smiled trying to keep her sister away from being upset. “Come on Sensei said he wants us down for training by lunch time get some sleep we all do.”  
All of ninjas got ready for bed in the bathroom in groups of two. The last two were Jamie and Pam. They went in and got changed and Jamie’s face dropped. Fake smiling was tough. “It’s okay I know dad was angry, but Daddy knew that this needed to happen he wouldn’t have helped us out if he didn’t”. Pam nodded and walked out with her sister and got into bed falling asleep for the day training to come.

 

Sensei Wu came in the room with a gong and played it. “Training begins today. Jamie, you will be training with your Naginata on the training course with Jay. Cole, Zane you will be doing chores and keeping an eye on the monitor with Nya and Pamela, Kai you will be coming with me, Kai bring your sword Pamela leave your kunai you will not be needing them anymore.” He said and was replied with a quick yes Sensei from everyone in the room. “Oh, and one more thing. Kai Pamela wear your street clothes.” Pam and Jamie got up and went to the bathroom Jamie in her ninja suit and Pam wearing a grey turtle neck and a black jacket with black jeans. Her hair the same as the day before but with two added hair sticks in the bun. She sighed putting her kunai in her bag and walked out to meet Sensei Wu with Kai.

Whilst Sensei Wu was with Kai and Pam, Jamie was in the training yard with Jay he was trying to copy what Wu did with him and everyone else. “So, you have to complete the training course before I finish my sandwich.” He said since he didn’t really like tea he had to improvise. He set the training course up and he started making his sandwich. Though by the time he made half of it he looked at up to check on Jamie and she was done. “Woah! I think that might be a new record….” He was stunned. “Okay well how about we give you some training dummies to practice some spinjitzu on?” he said trying to think if they had any intact training dummies. He checked in the place they were usually kept and smiled as sensei had restocked the pile. “Jamie can you help me with these?”  
Jamie nodded and walked over seeing the large training dummies. “So how did Sensei find you guys?” she asked as she carried it with Jay. “Well Sensei found me testing my inventions. He found Cole testing his limits and Zane was testing himself. Kai that’s a different story all together like a whole other deal. His sister Nya was captured by Skeletons and Garmadon and he trained to save her; now he trains to become the green ninja.” He did not notice Jamie visibly stiffen for a bit at the mention of Garmadon and skeletons. “So how to use spinjitzu is to copy the training the course exactly over the dummies and so one so why don’t we give that a try.” As Jay watched Jamie practice he smiled at her determination and how she got it first go. She was pretty awesome.

Meanwhile Sensei Wu was with the two-hot headed ninja at his favourite place in the world. The reason he brought these two was to teach them a lesson which everyone else did not need. A lesson in how to control their emotions and channel them in to a more positive energy. “Can I please have a box of the meditation tea, the emotion variety please?” The older lady named Gertrude nodded and got out the dusty looking box and handed it to the old Sensei. “Make sure to brew it absolutely correct or you will never be able to leave your mind.” The old lady warned as Sensei gave her the two coins needed. “Kai carry the tea. Pamela carry my tea set.” He said as he walked out leading the two back to the lonely white wood tree. “Okay you two are great fighters there is no doubt about it but you both lack control.” He said as he set out the tea boiling the water. “This tea will allow you to go deep within yourself and find out your emotions. Unfortunately, I cannot come with you on this journey, but I cannot promise you won’t see each other.”  
Pamela looked at the tea brewing. Yes, she was hot headed and an angry person, but she was serious about becoming a ninja and if she had to do this she would. She sat cross legged on the mat near the tea and drank it as she meditated. Nothing was happening even Kai who was drinking the tea couldn’t feel a difference. The two of them at the same time opened their eyes about to complain to Sensei they were surprised to be in a grey and red room on the grey side there was drums, a guitar, violin and a metallic fan. On the red side there was a set of training dummies surrounding a glass case with a green ninja suit. It didn’t take long for the two ninjas to just stare at each other. “What the fuck is happening?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is those who are waiting to hear bout the AH fandom the first characters are being introduced next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know each other, fire, fighting and family. Get ready for this emotional roller coaster chapter. First appearance of AH characters this chapter. Not who you think it would be though. 
> 
> And sorry for those who love doggos.

After finishing her initial training Jamie smiled and Jay showed her around the temple taking her to the dragon pens. “This is my dragon Wisp.” He smiled and pet the large dragon. Jamie smiled and took her hand carefully raising it to the dragon's snout. She smiled as Wisp pressed his snout on to her hand. “Wow…” she muttered smiling at Jay. Jay smiled back at her and blushed the tiniest bit. “So tell me about yourself…” he asked as he got the food out to feed his dragon.   
“Well there isn't much to tell. I was taken in by Pam's dads at 3… and legally adopted when I was 6… our parents names are Michael and Gavin.. dad and daddy respectively so we don't get confused… so dad is where Pam picked up her short temper from… and daddy he's just really goofy and makes the weirdest noises when he's spooked….” she said looking down smiling.  
“They sound cool… Do you remember anything about your birth parents?”  
“I kinda remember some things about my mother, but not a lot... I remember her eyes… They kinda remind me of Cole’s but that's it.”  
“Hmm maybe we can find out about them together… Zane is in the same boat, he lost his memory. We are all trying to help him find out about his past… Maybe we can find yours along the way.” Jay said with a smile hopefully seeing Jamie’s smile. A slight blush dusted across his cheeks as he saw her shy and hopeful smile.

Pam stared at the drumkit and other instruments. Her emotions were flowing inside and were welling up almost ready to bubble over as she thought about her dad. She picked up the fan and jumped as it opened without warning and some of the instruments started playing by themselves.   
To anybody who knew her, they knew that she was the most uncoordinated person in the history of Ninjago. She only looked any type of graceful when she was fighting, but something ticked in the girl. She just started flowing with the energy she felt within herself. She followed the rhythm of the music and started doing tai chi with the fan. It was an interesting release of emotions something she had never done to release her emotions but it was nice.  
Kai watched the girl dance but felt the suit taunting him. He grabbed it and put it on and with that a sense of comfort washed over him as he felt he was good enough. The confirmation of being good enough calmed him down enough for the two ninja to be transported back to the meditation place.

Wu stood up and nodded to the young ninja in front of him. “You two have a lot of passion, but sometimes that passion burns too bright and your emotions get the best of you. Whether you don't believe you are good enough or believe no one is listening to what you are needing, you can't let it control you. Now let us return to the monastery before dinner is prepared.”

The two ninja walked back to the monastery with Wu each of them having a better grasp on not only themselves but each other and the whole time not needing to say a word. As they reached the monastery the mail man had arrived and delivered letters for everyone. “A fan letter for Kai, a letter for Jay from his parents and one for Cole from his father oooh and is there a Jamie and Pamela Jones-Free here now?” He asked as he held out a large box with care package written over it Pam carefully took the package and smiled seeing Michaels’ handwriting written on the package. “Thank you.” She said bowing to the mailman.

Cole looked at the mailman. “Is there a package from creatures beasts and beyond?” Once he got that package he ran to Rocky.

Pam walked in the room with Jamie locking the door; she wanted to open this alone with her sister. Inside the package was various different things from their family each individual item was wrapped with a name of who sent it and who it was for. Both Pam and Jamie instinctively picked up a green wrapped item first delicately wrapped and the card was written in scratchy capital letters. The two instantly new Jackie had written the note for both herself and Geoff. The girls carefully unwrapped them to reveal two lovingly knitted scarfs. As the gifts went on the girls got to the last two gifts and the letter. Pam opened the gift from their dad Michael. She smiled and a tear fell as the photo album opened and she smiled at the first photo. It was the day Jamie was legally adopted in to their family. She hugged her sister and saw the video camera their daddy had given them smiling knowing they were wanting them to make memories and more importantly that their dad had forgiven them.

The two girls had walked out wiping their eyes holding their scarfs smiling to each other. The boys noticed the sudden change in energy. “What has you two so happy?” Kai said crossing his arms. Pam looked at him rolling her eyes. “Just the care package from home.”   
“So who looks more like your mom and who looks more like your dad?” Cole asked as he pointed out that the two sisters look nothing alike.   
“Neither. We were both adopted… I was adopted at a few weeks old and Jamie was adopted into the family when she was 3 and legally adopted when she was 6…”  
“So, how did you find out you were adopted Pam?” Cole asked staring at Jamie…. she looked so familiar.  
“Well it was pretty obvious…. Two men can't make a baby…” she said bluntly.  
Cole nodded. “Touché.”  
Zane walked in serving dinner. “Dinner is served.” He said smiling in his frilly pink apron.  
All the ninja, minus Pam and Jamie, started laughing as placed dinner on the table.   
“I don't understand what is so funny?” Zane asked as he watched his brethren laughed at him.  
“Zane not even I would walk out in something like that.” Nya said in a pointed tone.  
“You laugh because I take steps to ensure cleanliness when cooking? I guess we don't have the same sense of humour.”  
Pam looked at how defeated Zane looked at everyone laughing at him. She decided to throw her plate of shrimp at Kai, so everyone would laugh at him. Although Zane wasn't laughing at all, he in fact looked even more confused as a food fight erupted. 

While Zane took out the trash as the girls were getting changed in to their pjs, Jay noticed something about Zane… it seemed off even for him. He walked into the room not even knocking as he thought everyone was in there. He blushed as he saw Jamie quickly finish putting her shirt on. “Sorry, I was just looking for Kai and Cole. Hehehehe.” He laughed nervously.   
“Uhhh yeah they are in the games room.” She mumbled a bright red blush was across her pale skin.  
Jay walked into the games room still blushing. “Is everything okay with Zane…? He seemed weird… more weird than usual…”  
“Maybe, I don't know but….” Kai yawned turning off the game. “I'm pooped I'm heading to bed we can talk to him in the morning.”

*~*~*~*~*The Next morning*~*~*~*~*  
Zane had woken everyone up early to warn them about his discovery of Lloyd’s secret hideout. When all the ninja had gotten halfway Pam pipes up. “Does Zane actually know where he is going?” She asked puffing a bit. Stamina was not her strong point.  
“Yeah, Zane. How did you find this place?” Jamie asked.  
“I followed a bird.” Zane replied cheerfully.  
“Any reason why you follow the feathered devil?” Pam muttered quietly.  
“Because it danced.” Zane said with a smile on his face.  
“Riiigghhhtt. Was it a Coo Coo bird?” Jay asked laughing.   
“No, why would it be a cuckoo bird? Everyone knows they are not indigenous to these forests.” Zane said running a head showing everyone Lloyd’s hideout.

“It looks like that the whole place is supported by those four trees.” Kai said taking note.   
“We have to travel in shadows.” Cole said and the team nodded.   
Pam and Jamie heading to the north support they cut theirs first.  
When Zane and Jay cut theirs. The tree visibly shook and Lloyd noticed telling everyone to attack. Though it had turned out with their last encounter with the Hypnobrai Cole had been hypnotised. Skales had ordered Cole to keep the ninja out of the way whilst he and the rest of the Hypnobrai went back to the monastery to steal back their staff.

Cole attacked his friends swinging his scythe with a skill the others had not seen him accomplish yet. Jay walked over to his best friend and tried to reason with him. Though Cole had knocked off Jay just as easily as he would have knocked over a training dummy. When Jay went flying Jamie dived catching Jay before he fell. She pulled him up and smiled but as she ducked to avoid Cole she started to grow even more worried. Zane looked at his family worried. “We can't break him out unless it's with the staff.”  
“But that's back at the monastery.” Kai complained dodging blows left and right.  
“How about some cognitive recalibration?” Pam said cracking her knuckles.  
“What is that?” Jay asked ducking once more.  
Pam smirked and picked up a plank of wood, gracefully dodging Cole’s attacks and smacked him upside the back of his head with it. Though the angry Cole just turned punching Pam back and through a hole in the roof. “What the fuck. It worked in the Avengers.” Pam complained.  
As the team was just about to give up a flute started playing and it snapped Cole out of his trance. The ninja looked up to see Sensei Wu and Nya on Rocky. “Quickly Ninja we left the monastery unguarded.”  
The ninja nodded and ran to the monastery where Wu and Nya flew there.

When everyone arrived the monastery was burnt to the ground and their were still flames everywhere… Everything was destroyed. “Shard put this out!” Zane called. The ice dragon did just that and put out the rest of the flames. Everyone looked around the monastery to see what they could salvage… It wasn't much…. Though the two girls were calling out for their dogs. Wu got up and helped the girls look for them. All the ninja looked up concerned when they heard a cry. When they went around a smouldering brick wall they saw the two girls holding the bodies of two dead dogs. Then something strange happened, the wind grew considerably harsher and it started to rain. Jay felt something well up in his chest. Sadness, anger all these feelings and he needed to lash them out at someone.  
“You did this!” He said angrily pointing angrily at Zane.   
“They stole their staff back” Sensei said sadly as he looked towards the two girls. Kai knelt down looking at the charred remains of the monastery. He ran a hand through the dirt and ice shards across the ground as he sighed angrily with his eyes closed.   
“If you hadn’t followed that silly bird none of this would have happened!” Kaid fought, Sensei saying his name in a warning tone to stop any further upset. The two girls did not need to hear any of their bickering.   
“No Sensei, Kai’s right. Because of you, all of this has happened!” Jay said angrily to his usually quiet teammate. Zane looked around to his brothers who were glaring at him angrily and tried to calm the situation. Cole lashing out to his other brothers defense. The two girls had had a rough first few days and now this…  
“Apologise right now. This was bound to happen whether we were here or not” Sensei said to diffuse the situation; the ninja turning to face their Sensei. He glanced towards the two girls who were holding themselves and their dogs close for comfort and grievance. “We do not need to fight” The three ninja sighed sadly turning to face their brother to apologise before looking around seeing his dragon fly off.

Later that night everyone minus Zane was huddling around the campfire eating some weird lizard Cole had found shivering the rain had stopped when Jamie calmed down from her loss of Alfred, but the wind was still fierce.  
“I miss Zane….” Jay said shivering.   
“Zane?” Nya said confused… In her mind it was still Zanes fault that her home had burnt down.  
“Yeah, Zane, you know white ninja…Master of ice… Brother”  
“Nya, how could you forget me?” At that moment the wind calmed down and all the ninja turned around giving their brother a hug.  
“We missed you… We are so sorry.” Kai said.  
“Why are you apologising?” Zane said confused and tried to reach around to hug his ‘siblings’.  
“Because those horrible things we said… that's why you left right?” Jay asked concerned.  
“No, I saw the falcon again.” Zane said smiling.   
“Really?” Jamie asked.  
Zane nodded. “Yes and I have to show you what I found dinner is waiting.”  
Pam looked confused as Zane walked about 600 meters to the east. “Our new home.”  
Everyone smiled and thanked their brother as they ran inside.  
Wu stopped Zane before he entered the ship. “I promise we will find your family Zane.” Wu said keeping a hand on his pupil.  
“I have already found them.” Zane said hearing the ninja causing a commotion in the bounty.  
“Yes now let's head in, it'd be a shame for them to eat all that pie.” Wu walked with the boy to the ship.  
When he got in he was confused to see everyone but Jay and Jamie at the table.  
“They went exploring.” Pam said flicking some pie at Kai smiling.

Jay and Jamie were exploring down throughout the ship. They found this pretty cool room it was a secret entrance behind where Zane had already set up the beds and whatever he could salvage. There was a panel behind the mirror when Jay pushed it when he was checking if the mirror was attached properly a set of stairs formed on the floor.   
The two ninja walked down those stairs and smiled at the small secret room they discovered. “Wow this is awesome.” Jamie said in awe at the room. There was a desk and a mat on the floor. There were candles on the walls. Jay found matches he lit the candles and sat with Jamie on the mat.   
“This could be our secret room.” Jay said with excitement. Even just knowing her for a few days, he already had a massive crush on her.   
“That would be awesome.” Jamie smiled blushing a little bit. Jay heard the rest of his ninja siblings on their way to the bedroom.   
“We should probably head back up.”   
“Probably…” Jamie said a little disappointed that they had to leave the place that they found.  
The two ninja got back up in the bedroom before everyone got in to the room. “So my parents don't live too far from here and they've been bugging to come visit, maybe I should call them.” Jay said thinking, maybe if he was lucky his two favourite family friends would visit too.   
“So we will finally get to meet your parents then Jay.” Cole said loudly giving Jay a noogie as he entered the room.  
Jay laughed nervously, he knew his parents were….. let’s just say unique…. what if their uniqueness was too much and Jamie stopped talking to him, his mind started racing a million miles a minute with all his worries.  
Jamie smiled and walked over to her set of drawers to see what Zane had been able to salvage…. and what she saw she turned to Zane and gave him the biggest hug she had given anybody. In her draw was the photo album Michael had sent them, it was charred around the edges but most of the photos were still good. “Thank you Zane.” She said and went to show her sister.

 

The next morning everyone was sleeping in and Wu came in waking everybody up, and as usual everybody groaned out; though what Wu didn't expect was a slipper to come hurtling towards him. When he dodged it and saw where the slipper was from he sighed. “I hope you all had a nice sleep.”  
Jay yawned shuffling out of bed and started to brush his teeth. “I got less, we all stayed up up last night talking about how cool our new home is. Guess we forgot to sleep.” As he turned the water on he didn't notice that only dirt came out the tap; he spluttered everywhere when the toothbrush connected with his mouth.

“So Sensei what will we be learning today?” Zane asked as he started stretching. “The striking scorpion? Or the… ahh!” The floor gave out underneath the white ninja. Jamie sighed in relief that he fell away from her and Jay’s hideout.  
“Today's lesson will be in… cleaning.” He effortlessly dodged another slipper that was thrown towards him.   
“But Sensei, ninja fight not clean…” Pam grumbled, she hated cleaning with a burning passion.   
“Remember, this is your home too. Nya and I will be back later with food supplies. When we get back I expect this place to be spotless.”  
Jamie dragged her sister out of bed, literally, and looked to everyone. “Let's get this done quickly… Cole you're in charge of getting rid of useless old furniture, Pam dusting, Zane and Kai work together to mop, Jay work on getting this ship running on electricity and I'll get this water actually working.”

Everyone split using spinjitzu or golden weapons to complete their tasks. It didn't take too long for Jamie and Jay to do their tasks so they went up on deck to get the sails up and running. “I really enjoyed our chat last night… even though it was cut short. Hopefully we can use that room more often.” Jamie said shyly as they pulled the sails up.   
“Yeah.” Jay said quickly shitting up as the rest of their team came on to the deck.   
“Hey Kai got the games up and going… It's Tekken so I'm ready to kick butt.” Pam said dragging her sister down stairs.  
When everyone was down stairs playing games Cole decided to ask the real questions to know more about the two newest members on their team.   
“How did you girls get so good at one video games and how did you learn to fight like that?” Cole asked as he got smashed by Pam in tekken again.  
“Well the video games was our family… Video games are everything to our family… Except for uncle Geoff his everything are his chickens but video games are in his top ten things… So we grew up playing them and we used to have video game tournaments at least once a fortnight.” Jamie said as she was passed the controller from her sister.  
“As for fighting that's a story and a half. When we were twelve and thirteen respectively Dad finally let us go out by ourselves for walks. So we walked to the cinema and saw a random movie and when we left we took a short cut back home but we were stopped by a skeleton. We didn't know what to do and I thought we were going to die until the guy who was keeping Ninjago city safe saved us.” Pam said casually as if it were nothing.  
“WAIT WAIT HOLD UP… YOU WERE SAVED BY RIMMY TIM?!” Jay said in shock.  
“Yeah and well he took us under his wing and taught us how to fight and last year we took over for him.” Pam continued after she elbowed Jay for interrupting her.  
“Wait so you know who he is?” Cole said both he and Jay and fanboying a lot.  
“Well not really.” Jamie said lying smoothly.  
“Damn” Cole said hoping he would of actually met the man behind the orange and purple suit and those mechs.  
It wasn't too long after that Wu and Nya returned with food. “Wow I'm impressed.” Nya said looking around.  
“Nya ninja just don't fight we also clean.” He said as he went back to games. He then heard the honking of his parents car. And the distinctive moo of Edgar the mechanical cow. “Oh god my parents are here but at least they brought Jeremy and Ryan with them… so rule one don't start a proper conversation with… them.” He frowned when Jamie and Pam ran outside. The ninja followed confused why they were excited to meet Jay’s parents and family friends. What they were confused was when the two girls pretty much tackled the two men getting out of the mechanical cow. “Uncle Jeremy… Uncle Ryan.” They both said gripping them tightly.  
“UNCLE?!?” Jay asked confused  
“Hey girls, Michael and Gavin say hi. We promise we won't tell them your last ninja headquarters burnt down. Ed and Edna told us on the way down.” Ryan said ruffling his nieces hair.  
“Oh thank god squirt you’re still shorter than me.” Jeremy said smiling at Jamie. “But you young lady stop growing.” He said fake scolding Pam.  
“Oh would you look at that Ed we finally get to meet their nieces they've been raving about since little Jay was born.”  
“Huh?” Jeremy said his head poking up from his hug. “Oh that Jay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I promise don't the first achievement hunter fandom section has been added even though it was just a sneak battle buddies but hey
> 
> And sorry for depressing dog deaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you want more :)


End file.
